How to Become a Tao Trooper!
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: Abe had always dreamed of becoming a Tao Trooper. And to become one he has to take it step by step. His friend Kamo said that the leader of the Tao Troopers, Waka, is going to judge him with multiple tasks. Abe will do whatever it takes to be part of the troop!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ****fanfic but I still want reviews and criticism. The story is about Abe and his gayness for Waka. Lol! The characters will probably be ooc or something. Especially Waka. But that will be explained in later fics. Onward, to my fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Trooper

"I'm just saying Ma chérie, I don't really trust that Rao. I think it's because of...well uh...let's just say that 'the mountains are too big for the valley...'" Waka spoke to the divine wolf who was half-asleep. He shifted uncomfortably because of what he said.

"We don't care what you think, you bi-" Issun angrily shouted. Sometimes he just hated that prophet.

"Okay, okay! No need to go that far, my little bouncing friend!" Waka said a little seriously for once. "Well, Au revoir!"

"Bah! C'mon Ammy! Let's go!" Issun woke up said wolf with his loud and obnoxious voice, watching that half-baked prophet disappear in a cloud of sparkles.

* * *

The man was just staring at where the wolf and green bug were standing. His black hair was swaying in the wind of Sei-An breeze. Actually, the Capitol has been poisoned by a mysterious fog or mist so...the breeze was probably coming from Taka Pass.

He soon felt another breeze, "Bonjour mon amie!"

"Oh um...uh h-hey Waka..." The man blushed slightly.

"You ready?" Waka asked.

"Um...not quite, just hold on a sec', soon-to-be-captain!" The man yelled from across the hall of the headquarters.

Waka yelled back from afar,"Don't be too sure about that nickname! You'll never know if you will get in, Abe!"

Abe ran and finally found his friend among the crowd." Kamo, hey!" He called as the other man turned around not looking all that surprised.

"So, I see you actually came after all. I thought you were kidding."

"Nope!" Abe said cheerfully. "So tell me Kamo. What did you do to become a Tao Trooper?"

Kamo was silent for a while as if having a flashback that was as horrible as having constipation for the first time in twenty years. ___Why the hell is he asking me this,_thought Kamo. Kamo then said in a voice as if feeling sorry for his younger friend,"Abe... I'm so sorry... You're probably going to have a harder time than I already did..." He paused," I'll leave you with this piece of advice though: just take it easy, don't worry, and take this step by step..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abe asked Kamo.

"Oh, you'll know what I mean soon" Kamo reassured his younger friend with a sly smile. He put back on his "awesome" mask— as Abe called it.

"Hurry up, Abe!" He heard Waka call all the way from the entrance to where he and Kamo were (which was pretty far).

"Coming!" Abe soluted his older friend and ran to the entrance where Waka was.

* * *

Waka was just standing there when Abe came all out of breath.

"Here... I... Am... C-captain..."

"Don't be so sure. I'm not your captain yet. Now, go back to where you were. I'll be there too." Waka then disappeared like the way he did in front of the wolf and green bug. Abe soon spotted his "soon-to-be-captain, where Kamo was.

"WHAT?! I HAVE TO GO BACK THERE?! AGAIN?!"

* * *

"Great! Now I have to go all the way back there! Again!" Abe sighed and ran back.

"Good! Your here. Now, come." Waka led Abe to his room.

Abe's eyes widened a little and blushed. "Wha-what are w-we doing in your r-room?", the boy questioned.

"Take off your clothes..." Waka said and pointed to Abe's clothes. Simple commoner kimono and pants.

Abe blushed deeper as many things were reeling on in his dirty, dirty mind. _No... No he wouldn't... Would he...? He won't... Maybe... What am I thinking...?! _

"Are you going to take them off or not?" Waka interrupted Abe's disturbing thoughts. Thank Amaterasu, he did.

Y... Yeah, I will..." The boy blushed even more. If it were possible. Waka turned around and tossed him what looked like a lavender kimono with 2 purple puff balls, and a darker purple hakama.

"I-I'm done..."

Waka who was still turned around, ...was giggling? Now that's wierd... He turned around, putting a hand over his mouth to try to suppress his odd laughter. "Okay, come." He struggled to say from laughing.

"I feel ridiculous..." Abe had the sound of shame in his voice.

Waka was still giggling slightly. "That's the point... Heh... Heh..." Waka and Abe was strolling around the city, in the commoner's quarters. The sick and the weak were even laughing at Abe. They got hurt in the process though. "Lets go show the queen!" Waka said excitedly.

Abe looked confused for a second. "Wait... Isn't Queen Himiko praying?"

"Oui, but you know how much she likes moi, right?" Abe found a conceded look on Waka's face.

Abe didn't know any of Waka's other language. Hardly anyone did. But that was yet another reason why Waka was Abe's little crush. "Erm... What does 'oui' mean?"

The man with the hat mumbled something that sounded like..." Baka..."

Oh, Waka did not just say that. Abe is many things, but he's not stupid. "I am not stupid!" Waka just smirked and kept on walking ahead. They met up with Rao in the Aristrocratic quarter.

"Hello Waka. Abe." Rao said as both guys were staring at her "melons".

Waka whispered to Abe, in a voice that only he can hear. "I don't trust Rao that much anymore. I don't know why. I think that it's because of her you-know-what got larger. It is bigger than last time!"

The priestess interrupted. "Um... Guys?" She blushed about a second later. "Oh, so I see Abe is going to be a Tao Trooper!" She smiled. "Good luck, Abe!" She winked at them and left before they can say anything.

"Okaaay? Akward..." The two boys said at the exact same time. That really was akward...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Jeez I really appreciate the reviews #Sarcasm (Only 2... What's wrong with people these days... I still accept bad reviews...), just so you ppl know Abe is gay for Waka but this story is not Yaoi. Sorry Abe... Waka already is shipped with other creatures! Um.. If this story is lacking good story characteristics then... I blame 6th grade, when I was 11! Blame it on the English teacher! REVIEW OR ELSE YOU WON'T GET VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE CAKE! As for people who did review, here *gives virtual chocolate cake* :p Rao is ooc because Kyûbi obviouly doesn't know how to be a ****woman!**

* * *

By the time the two men were about to walk into the palace where the Queen was, they were stopped by two gaurds. "Hold up! No one trespasses us! Even if you are a friend of the Queen, Tao Master Waka!"

Waka just stood there with a fun expression. "Oui, oui. I've heard this a thousand times before. Now..." Waka took out a small metallic ball with blue lines on it. He threw it at the ground and smoke came pouring out of it. None of the guards could see and Abe also couldn't.

The young man felt a tug at his arm, then got dragged as he stumbled. Waka covered Abe's mouth so that he would not scream. "Do not make a peep. Or they'll find us," Waka shushed him.

"mhmnah"

"Quoi? What did you say?" All Waka heard was gibberish, as far as he knew.

As soon as they got inside of the great palace, Waka decided to remove his hand out of Abe's mouth. "I said, where did you get that... Thing!?" He sounded as if he had just been called a baka. Again.

"...Never mind that for now. Lets go!" The Tao Master whispered.

He grabbed the black haired man's hand and more (disturbing) thoughts came. _Wha... What's going to happen now?_ Out of nowhere he just smiled. _ He... He's holding my hand... That's awesome!_

Waka and Abe were finally able to get out of the guards' way and went inside. The two were greeted by the Queen's handmaiden and crossed to something that looked like an elevator. There was silence everywhere. "So... That's all? No... No stupid stunts, NO NOTHING!" So much for the silence...

Waka sighed. "Tais-toi... Just, shut up. Your loud voice is giving me a headache... Somehow..."

"Humph!" Well Abe seemed pissed.

* * *

Well it's clear that Queen Himiko has the best damn security system of anybody who has ever lived. There was a pool of lava. Friggin' LAVA! "Hey how are we gonna get through?" Abe bent down and touched the lava with a piece of bread he bought before coming into the hideout. It got burned to a crisp.

"Well now your bread is going to turn to toast if you keep doing that." He stared as Abe held his bread tightly. "Er... Anyway, we go across." Waka stated as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"How?"

"With this." He pulled out a a blue metal.

"Uh... That looks like it can be for water, not fire..." Abe stated.

"Ah, but lava is like water. What if this lava is actually red-orange boiled water." He took a step on the lava.

"No!"

Nothing happened. The two stood on each side. One on the lava, and the other on soft carpet.

"Alright... I'm coming..." Abe's foot was just above the lava when Waka called out.

"Vous êtes stupide! You are going to get burned moron!" Waka was usually calm, but he still worried about other people. "I'm coming to you then," Waka was going back to where Abe was. "Stupid..." He muttered.

"What was that last part? I didn't hear."

"Uh... You didn't need to hear the last part..." Waka covered for himself.

As the two stepped onto the lava nothing happened. Abe was just babbling like an idiot and Waka was trying to shut him up, covering his ears. Waka sounded like he was going to die if the other wouldn't shut up soon enough. "Yumigami... Amaterasu... Is there anything the gods can do to shut up this con?" He was desperate. Anybody would probably be just as desperate as the blond.

* * *

When the two men walked in through a bunch of curtains, they had finally made it to Queen Himiko's chamber. The leader of Sei-An was using a crystal ball to see who had just walked into the room. A certain man with a hat of a hawk, and a boy who -for some reason- just stood at one spot. Not moving. At all.

"Hello Waka. Abe." She greeted. "What did you two need?"

Waka walked up to her and whispered into her ear, explaining that Abe was becoming a new trooper who was going to look out for her. Just like the others.

"Are things going to be different than last time?" Abe looked up, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Oui, it is. You don't have to tell moi. Again" Now Abe looked all weirded out.

"Good! I don't want this one get a broken leg!" She smiled. Abe looked terrified. And Waka was amused at his expression. "All right guys! Out! I've got my fun for the day! I've gotta pray for the safety of Sei-An!"

"... I can't believe that she kicked us out. Not cool..." Abe whined. He was still a little uneasy from the conversation his "Soon-too-be-captain" had with Himiko. He started to cough out of nowhere and Waka noticed his coughing fit.

"Lets get you back to base... This fog is probably doing this to you..." Waka grabbed Abe (who of course blushed) and flew with him up to base.

* * *

Abe had already passed out on Waka's futon, and the blond was looking at who-knows-what on his computer. "Kamo, can you please come here!"

"Coming!" Came a faint yell from a distance.

"You calle-" Kamo had cut himself off as he looked at Abe on the floor, unconscious. _What the heck did Waka do this time to him? "_Erm... You called?" That sounded so akward.

"Oui. And just so you know, I didn't do anything to him. He passed out by himself. I _did not _do anything. To him." Waka wanted Kamo to make sure that he understood. "I need to borrow your geta." As usual, he said that in a playful way.

"Uh... Sure okay..."

"Fantastiqué! Gimme your shoes!"

Kamo preceded to take off his stilt-like geta. " Why exactly do you need them?" He handed them to Waka.

"Because..." He trailed off. Waka noticed Abe starting to stir and said, "So, you finally awake? I gave you medicine already so you should be fine." Waka smiled and tossed the shoes to Abe, which hit his head. "Heh heh, sorry... Bad aiming..." He lied and walked out of his room leaving Abe and a Kamo inside.

"Ow... That hurt..." Abe muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Abe, just because you like Waka doesn't mean that he can push you around like that." Kamo said to his younger friend, concern filling his eyes inside of his mask.

"Hee hee... Waka's just playing hard to get. I'll get him soon! You just watch!" Abe started laughing to himself as Kamo just stared at him as if he was a maniac. Heck, he probably _was.__ "_Well, I'm leaving now! Bye!" He left gleefully.

Kamo sighed and shook his head. "What does he find in that man?" He left too, not that far behind to go back to his post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to everybody that I don't know! I would like to say: my doggy is so KAWAII! Now that I got that out of my system I would also like to say that if you don't review, you will make a 12 year old girl whose alias for everything is Gummy, cry ;-; Gummy is a girl who wants reviews. Especially for this story right here. For every review out there you can save a Chibiterasu from fighting a giant purple fart with an eyeball sticking out of it's mouth.**

* * *

Waka was checking the feathers in his hawk helmet as if looking for something. He stopped his search as heard Abe calling, "Hey, soon-to-be-captain! What do you want me to do with these Waka-shoes that you hit me with?" What an idiot.

"Ah. Mon amie, I forgot to tell you that you passed step one!" Waka did a thumbs-up for him.

_Oh, now I see what Kamo meant by "step by step"... Wait so if this was only step one... Then... Then... How many steps do I have to pass...? _Abe thought uneasily. He ignored that for now. "So, what did you want me to do with these?" He said meekly.

Waka felt the urge to face-palm but he held it back. He only sighed from the black haired man's stupidity. "You are supposed to where them."

"Okay so you want me to put it on like this or this way or–"

"Just put them on, _normally." _He added, "you baka."

Abe followed the blond's orders and quickly put on the single-tooth geta and fell to the floor. He tried to stand and managed to balance for only about six seconds. Impressive. For him.

Abe grabbed a hold on the railing with his legs trembling. "Um... How am I going to where these without falling? This is kinda... What's the word... Impossible!"

You have to keep balance, mon amie." Waka stated. He took out an empty scroll, a paint brush, and some black ink. He started to paint something with the ink. Waka then purposely said aloud, "Heh, Abe is such a baka."

Abe stopped holding on to the rail as soon as he heard the comment from Waka. He started to walk up to him, pointed his index finger to Waka's chest, and started a rant. "Why do you call me a baka? I am not stupid! In fact, you could be the baka! Your name rhymes with it after all! I am anything but a baka!"

Waka looked at him first as if he were crazy, but then smiled. "In case you haven't noticed, you are walking with the shoes." He showed Abe his drawing. It was of him wearing the Tao Trooper attire. "Perhaps you keep balance when you are angry?"

Abe gasped in anger and tried to speak but couldn't put his thoughts in a complete sentence. "Oh... Yeah... Well... You know what... You're... Never mind..."

Waka chuckled. "That is what I thought..." He smiled then took out a long, black hat with what looked like a star that a child had drew. The hat was placed atop Abe's head.

"What's this?" Abe asked cautiously. He didn't want to get any pain from an electric shock or something of the sort.

Waka still smiled. "It's because you passed step two. I will give you your shoes after the next step." Waka held out his hand. "Now hand it over, that's Kamo's." Abe sighed, knowing that he will get his own shoes soon. He gave it to the man. "Merci." Oh, how Abe loved his odd language.

Waka went to his room. The captian's room. Abe had always wanted to go inside. See what was in there. He felt that he didn't need to go anywhere, so he went to the room that the troopers assigned him.

He sighed. "So… What now?" He heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me!"

It sounded like a girl's voice. He knew that there were a couple of female troopers. But more than just one. Most of their voices sounded almost the same so he asked, "Who's 'me'?"

"Me!" The girl said all cheery.

Looks like he has to guess if she didn't want to say who "me" is.

"Kiku?"

"No"

"Rei?"

"mm, mm"

"... Tibia?"

"Nope!"

This one was the last girl that he thought of. Surely there can't be one more after this one. "Ah ha! Goriki!"

"SHE MOVED YOU IDIOT!" Why is everyone calling him that today? "Well... Who do you think I am!" It was more of an angered comment than a question.

"..." Silence.

She almost knocked down the door. "IT'S ME! AKKIMI!"

He knew that. "Oh, hey Akkimi! I uh, didn't know it was you. Heh, heh..." Abe scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Akkimi yelled at him. "Why didn't you know it was me!" Jeez... Girls these days...

"I... Uh..."

"Don't 'I uh' me, Abe! You should have known that it was me!" She continued. Then Akkimi added, "Captain Waka told me to tell you the next step too!"

Abe's eyes lit up with anticipation. "Really?!" He asked in disbelief. "Awesome! And pretty quick too! Captain Waka is so cool!"

Akkimi noticed bright redness coming from Abe'a face. "Er..." She felt uncomfortable saying the last part. She mumbled it so low that not even a person standing a foot away can here her.

Abe saw the mumble. "Huh? What'd you say?" He wasn't going to like this...

"Waka told me to tell you... That you were a baka!" She yelled it out.

The male gasped. He couldn't believe what she was told to tell him. A baka. Him? Pfft, yeah right. As if!

He was going to go march out of the door, when Akkimi asked him, "wait! Don't you want to know what the next step _is?" _Abe ran to her face, heat rushing onto her cheeks.

"Well of course I do! Tell me! TELL ME!" The girl pushed him. She didn't like it when guys went too close to her personal space.

"All right! Fine!" She then happily exclaimed, "it's arm wrestling! You're awesome at arm wrestling!"

Abe's eye twitched. "How am I 'awesome' at arm wrestling? Just because I beat you doesn't mean that I'm any good at it."

She hid her cheeks from getting rosy as a flashback came back to her.

"You know something! That I don't! Tell me!" He grabbed on to her legs, which had leaded to an automatic "wah?" from her. Little sounds came from Abe. "Tell me! C'mon ! Ya know ya wanna! Please! If you don't then I'm gonna tell Kamo! He's your boyfriend after all!"

She scowled. "Alright then! I was stronger than Kamo, and he happened to be the strongest here apparently. Then you came along and beat me. That means that you're strong!"

"Alright, I'm out. Piece." Abe left his room leaving Akkimi to wonder where he got that from.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey yo! As far as I know, Waka is sexy! Don't judge me, you know he is too! :D Abe knows too that Waka's sexy. So... In the last chapter, Akkimi is just an unimportant oc. She'll be used sometimes but, she isn't really that important. Oh god! What did I write? Poor Abe... I always love you and your stupidity! Like I say in all my chapters: REVIEW! Please... I'm desperate... Review, *activate cute eyes* pwease? Pwitty pwease?**

* * *

Abe smiled proudly and then found himself saying, "alright captain! It's on!"

Waka looked at him and said calmly, "ah, so you finally came, eh baka? I thought that you'd come by tomorrow." He was waiting at a table with to chairs. One of other were already occupied with the Tao master sitting on it.

From the comment Waka had made, Abe could only say, "oh yeah? Well... Um..."

The blond snickered. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Anger boiled onto Abe and he came up with the perfect comeback. "At least I don't where pink!"

"At least I'm not gay."

Abe flinched for a second before adding, "at least I like a human and not a wolf!"

"At least I have beautiful hair." Waka flipped the feathers on his hat to reveal several of blond strands of hair. So magical.

Abe seemed offended by this yet continued to stare in awe. He cleared his head and exclaimed, "well I have bueatiful hair too, ya know!" He flipped his greasy black hair under his hat. Which almost fell down in the process.

Now with his arm ready on the table, Waka announced, "enough talk. Just arm wrestle! Ready?"

Abe put his arm on the table too. "Yes!"

"Go!" Just as Waka said that, he took out a scroll. It was the previous one from earlier but he took out a paintbrush again. Abe was so far losing this match and then Waka stated, "do you wish to see my painting?" He showed it to the struggling-to-keep-up Abe even though he hadn't even said "yes." But then again, he didn't say "no" either. It was a little girl wearing a bow who seemed happy. She had her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement. "Do you know who this is, mon amie?"

"Um... No?"

"Of course you don't!" Waka said matter-of-factly. "And that is why I will not tell you."

"Then what was the point in asking in the first place?" Abe replied. Suddenly his wrist was starting to feel pain. "Uh... Waka..."

"Oui?"

A snap sound came from his arm. "Ow..."

Waka smiled. All was going according to his plan. "Now... You broke your arm. So—"

Abe's brown eyes widened. "What are you talking about?! _YOU _BROKE MY ARM!" he said defensively.

The interrupted blond said, "are you done? Because I would like to finish my sentence without interruption please." He glanced Abe. He was silent for once! "Merci. You will pass step three after this task that I am going to give you."

Abe gave the Tao master a pleading look that read, _please don't let me get hurt with this "task"._

_"_If you can recover in one day from your broken arm then you will pass step three and get your shoes." Waka told Abe who now had a broken arm that he had to heal, in a day.

* * *

"Gods! He's gotta have something on healing! He's gotta!" The young male exclaimed, throwing gray hard covered books with odd blue writing onto the floor. "What the heck are these!" He said uncharacteristically. Waka let Abe into his room so that he can look for the right source to heal his arm in one day. Waka was playing his flute, trying to find some entertainment. He _does not _trust Abe alone with his stuff, so he sat cross-legged on his futon.

Finally, Abe found scrolls with contents that he can actually read! Thank Amaterasu! "Now... Which one's the one that I'm looking for?" he muttered to himself. He pulled out all of the scrolls and read the titles one by one; Food, History of Nippon, Mikos. Gods of the Celestial Plain, Music, Arts, Travel Guides 1-30, and... Aha! One had kanji that read "healing."

He pulled out the scroll and boy was it loooong! He read one part that had names of tons of races that he hadn't even heard before. "Celestials? Oina? Poncles and Dragonians? Spirits? Gods! Moon Tribe! What the... Oh!" He rested his finger on the word "humans."

The flute playing of the prophet helped Abe scan the words better. He found a concoction of many stuff for healing bones in a day! He could do this!

No he can't! Abe looked at all the sources for the concoctions. Magic. The easiest one that he _might _be able to find is... "WHERE THE HELL DO I FIND KITSUNE MAGIC!?" He yelled.

Waka stopped playing the soothing sound of his flute. He looked at Abe with curious ocean blue eyes. "Quoi? Kitsune magic? Why of all other magics would you want kitsune magic?"

"Well—"

"You know what? Never mind. Your answer will be weird and disturbing, I guess." Waka assured. The blond went back to his flute playing.

But still, another thing lingered in Abe's mind. "Um..." he started. "What's a celestials?"

Waka stopped playing and sighed. _Do I have to answer all of your questions? "_The celestials are an extinct race, Abe."

"What about the Oina and the Poncles?"

"Oina live in another part of Nippon. Don't worry about them. Poncles are little human-like creatures about an inch or so tall. They can be mistaken as bugs." Waka thought about Issun. He was so amusing to wind up!

Abe's questions weren't answered yet. Or... Not all of them... "Gods?"

Waka gave Abe a look of disbelief. "You do know what gods are, oui?"

"Um..." He ignored the "oui" part. "Yes I know what gods are!"

Waka stared at him, "then why would you ask?"

Abe felt stupid. "I don't know."

Waka resisted the urge to just leave from the room. "Anymore questions?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead then." He moved his flute to a desk off onto the side so that it won't get damaged when he'll punch a lamp from all these idiotic questions. "Ask away."

"Dragonians?"

"Under the sea, mon amie."

"Spirits are a race?"

"...Probably if says in the scroll."

He looked. Then face palmed. They were a race. Why didn't he just read the book? "What about the Moon Tribe?"

Waka froze.

* * *

**Abe? Why are you so stupid? **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALERT! I was going through some major family problems but now, everything is fine and fixed and peachy. But those problems were the reason why I haven't updated in a looooooong time. And... UWAAAAAHHHHHH! I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE ISSUES WITH GRAMMAR IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I NOTICED THAT I MISSPELLED STUFF AND FORGOT TO ADD IN WORDS LIKE "IT" AND OTHER SMALL NON-IMPORTANT WORDS! Er… ahem… anyways, I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers and I am happy to say that this story is like, half done! \(^o^)/ As some of you may know, (only about 3 or 4 of you guys), I am making a story about Waka's life on the moon as a kid! He's soooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute! Look forward to that. Soon. And one more thing! Please review! You can save a Kuninushi-Kun (why did I use his Japanese name?!) from being Susano's (or as I call him, the lazy fart's) kid. And a Chibi! And a mermaid from being a sacrafice! And a Kagura-Chan from being called "weird." Don't worry Kagu, we're all weird. Espescially me. Gods! I'm always using the kids as my subject for reviews! ASDFGHJKL;**

* * *

As Abe looked at Waka's frozen state, he began to try to realize what he said that had made Waka turn to this state of shock. Abe started growing worried for him. _Oh crap... What did I say…? _He grew frantic to the point when he actually poked Waka. "Uh… captain…" he said in a small, almost inaudible voice.

Waka broke out of his trance-like state. "Um… how about we go get that kitsune magic you wanted," he muttered silently trying to get his newest trooper to forget what had just happened.

The black haired male beamed up and smiled. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

Waka was already in the edge, ready to go. "Tsk," he impatiently complained. "Where is he?"

Elsewhere in the hideout, the young trooper was gathering some belongings. "Water; check!" He frowned. _I need more stuff... _"How about… My new hat! I almost forgot about it! I really need to—"

"Abe! We are going on a stroll to look for some kitsune! Not going on a five month trip to Sasa Sanctuary!" Waka announced to Abe. Seriously, that human can be a real pain. Waka has been waiting for his new trooper for about nine minutes. It shouldn't take that long to just get water.

Abe rushed to his captain panting. "I'm ready!" he happily exclaimed.

A couple of the other Tao Troopers raised their eyebrows at Abe. Some whispers could be heard from them. "Who _is _that?!" and "Is he the new guy?" could be heard from them. Waka mentally facepalmed himself. He didn't need any curious eyes staring at him and Abe.

Waka had just noticed something important. "Quoi?" he said. "You all are supposed to be at your posts!" Waka started to shoo the random troopers away. "Why are you all here anyway?" But obviously, no one answered.

Abe looked up at his captain. "Sooo… what now?" he asked blankly.

The prophet motioned Abe to follow and soon the two came to the ledge, where you can come and go. Waka seemed fine. Abe was nervous. It was the usual. _I should really be used to this kind of stuff by now, _Abe sighed. He knew well what Waka was going to tell him. So the young male jumped off that ledge and landed in a small pool.

Abe swam to the concrete ground of the Commoner's Quarter as something above him casted a shadow. He lifted himself out of the frigid water and looked up. And there was Waka, floating down to Abe.

Abe wasn't sure whether Waka was being sincere or not when the prophet asked, "why did you jump? I never told you to jump, and I wasn't _going_ to tell you to jump. I was going to get you another way down."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a sec'! So you _weren't _going to tell me to jump? You weren't about to say it? You weren't planning it? You weren't—"

Waka put a hand on Abe's mouth. Maybe he can finally shut up for once that way! "Non, Abe. I 'weren't' even thinking of it." A muffled, "you weren't?" came from the hand. Waka resisted the urge to yell at him for not listening. "I wasn't. And seriously? What's with you and that word? 'Weren't'? Why would you repeatedly use that word?"

The only response that Waka got was a shrug. He released the hand covering Abe's mouth and said, "lets go."

Abe happily agreed and headed out the gates of his home city. "Hey Waka. If we got lost then you'd protect me, right?"

Waka gave a chuckle. "Oui. If any demons attack then I'd kill them." Abe gave him half a look of fear and half a look of excitement. "It is normal to kill demons. I would know."

One look at the sky and the prophet knew that they should hurry up the mission. "It's almost sunset. We should—" Out of nowhere the orange sky turned blue again. Waka smiled thinking, _what would we do without you Amaterasu?_

The sudden change in day made Abe squeal. "WOOAAH! COOOL!" He turned facing Waka, exclaiming while jumping up and down with excitement. "Did ya see that?! The sky turned sunny again!" He sprung himself forth, grabbing his captain's kimono sleeves. "I'm not crazy!"

Waka slightly moved away to the side, causing Abe to fall. "I know you're not crazy. Do you want me to tell you why I believe that you are not crazy?" Abe nodded. "Because I also saw it happen." He helped up the trooper. "Now lets go."

As enthusiastic as Abe can be, he pumped a fist into the air. "Get ready random kitsune! We're coming for you!"

Waka face palmed. "You might as well scare them all away with your screaming like a con..." he muttered.

Abe laughed. "Pfft! That won't happen. I can assure you! I'm at least forty percent sure that we won't scare any away."

"Not we. You."

"Haha! Same difference!"

* * *

**Ugh… I just finished this chapter right now. At 3:44 AM. Now it's time for me to pass out... *passes out***


End file.
